


Being With You Makes Life A Little Easier

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, hidekane, implied sex, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kaneki still gets tortured and tries to stay away from Hide but failing at it and continues to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being With You Makes Life A Little Easier

It was almost noon when Kaneki woke up from his peaceful slumber. It has been such a long time since he’s slept so peacefully, so waking up caused some irritation. The cause of disturbance was a car alarm going off not too far away from the apartment, Hide’s apartment.

Kaneki’s eyes flickered a little, trying to adjust his blurred vision all too common when one wakes up. Once he could fully make out the movie poster decorating Hide’s wall Kaneki sat up from his spot, massaging his shoulders and neck. He looked around the room, taking in all the little details of Hide’s room. Kaneki noticed all the small changes Hide made to his room; ever since Hide first moved into his apartment Kaneki would go over as often as he could so it was easy for him to pick out the adjustments made to the room.

It was only after becoming a ghoul and being tortured that Kaneki tried to avoid Hide like the plague though Kaneki saw himself as the epidemic and didn’t want Hide to be caught up in his path filled with death, but no matter how hard he tried Kaneki just couldn’t go on without seeing Hide.

Kaneki fell back, head crashing onto the soft pillow and stared at the ceiling, trying to register what he and Hide did the night before. Images of the sweaty bodies against each other, passionate kisses, and hands entwined, Hide’s flushed expressions, and the sounds of gasps and moans flashing through Kaneki’s mind, a blush tinting his face.

Kaneki was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Hide wasn’t by his side. Actually, Kaneki sensed that Hide wasn’t in any part of his apartment. Just to make sure he wasn’t making a mistake, Kaneki got up from bed to check if Hide was in the kitchen or living room. He got a clean pair of Hide’s boxers, not wanting to walk around naked, and headed to the living room. It didnt take long to conclude Hide wasn't in the living room and this caused a feeling of uneasiness to form in Kaneki’s stomach; he then went to check the kitchen and again there was no Hide. Hide’s apartment was not that large that Hide could hide. That feeling of uneasiness turned into a feeling of dread and fear. What if something to Hide while he was asleep and wasn’t wake to protect him? What if someone got him? What if? What if?

Kaneki started to hyperventilate, not knowing what to do. Imagines of a dead Hide engulfing his mind and thoughts; that is until he say a childishly decorated letter on Hide’s fridge. “ _That wasn’t there before…”_  Kaneki thought as he approached it. It read:

> _Dear Kaneki_
> 
> _My sleeping beauty, my Juliet, my snowflake. You just looked so cute sleeping that I couldn’t find it in my heart to wake you up from your beauty sleep so I decided to write you a note instead. Don’t freak cause I know how much you love to do that. I had to go to work and I ended up waking up late thanks to last night, you jerk! So I had to rush and get over here before my boss kills me. My freaking legs and ass are still hurting so you better be ready to take responsibility later today! Enjoy your day, go eat a finger or two, and meet me at the train station after I get off work at 5 so we can go grab a cup of coffee and you can buy me dinner! I’ll see you later, my ghoulfriend <3_
> 
> _P.S. I should have woken you up. This letter got too long_
> 
> _P.P.S. Aren’t my drawings cute?_
> 
> _-Hide your amazing boyfriend_

After reading that Kaneki couldn’t help but laugh at the poorly drawn bunnies on the note left by Hide. The letter in general caused a feeling of happiness and warmth to form in Kaneki’s heart. Hide had always had a talent of doing that.

Kaneki decided to take his advice about enjoying his day but held off at eating a couple of finger and enjoyed drinking some coffee while reading his book. After Kaneki finished the book he was reading, he started to get ready to go meet Hide at the train station. When he went to go look for his clothes from last night he couldn’t find them. He searched through Hide’s entire apartment, even looking through his dirty laundry and still nothing. Kaneki text him to find out what he did with them. Hide text back 10 minutes later.

> **Hide: Oh about that hahaha I kind of took them …with me….ahaha. Sorry!**

Even through text, Kaneki could hear Hide’s awkward pauses and laughter in his head. Kaneki sighed and simple text Hide that he is going to have to borrow some of his clothes then. Hide messaged back immediately approving of the idea, much to Kaneki’s annoyance.

* * *

Kaneki arrived 30 minutes early to their agreed upon area and sat and read a new book for about 15 minutes before Hide showed up.

“You’re early!” Hide pointed out, smiling at his white hair lover.

“So are you,” smiling back at Hide.

They continued to stare into each other’s eyes before Hide’s eyes fell onto Kaneki’s wardrobe.

“Whooooa. Wahhh. Ohhhhh,” were all the sounds Hide made as he circled and eyed Kaneki for the clothes he was wearing. “You-you- you look so CUTE!” Hide exclaimed happily, giving Kaneki a thumbs up.

Kaneki blushed furiously, “You’re the one who took my clothes. I didn’t have anything of mine to wear,” looking away, embarrassment showing on his face.

Hide simply hugged Kaneki and nuzzled his face in Kaneki’s white hair while muttering things like “cute,” “too cute,” and “so cute”, all the while Kaneki trying to gently push Hide off of him, red as a tomato. Hide finally pulled away and before Hide let go of Kaneki he placed a gently kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Hide!! We’re in public!” turning his head from side to side quickly to see if anyone else saw their public display of affection. Hide only puffed up his cheeks, annoyed and placed a kiss on Kaneki’s lips this time. He tried to get a few more kisses in but Kaneki pushed Hide’s face away while Hide puckered his lips. This went on for a couple of minutes before they both broke out into laughter.

“Well then… Let’s get going!” grabbing Kaneki’s hand, Hide lead them to a new coffee shop that Hide’s co-workers were telling him about.

Hide continued to talk to Kaneki, loosing holding onto Kaneki’s hand, and talked about his day and all the silly things that happened at work. Kaneki looked at Hide lovingly during all of this.

“…isnt that amazing, Kaneki??” Hide finally asked him with the same smile Kaneki fell in love with.

“Yeah… truly amazing.” He agreed as he locked his fingers with Hide’s.


End file.
